Containers, such as the hull of a boat or ship, sometimes experience damage in the form of breaks and the like in the hull wall, so that water is able to flow through the container wall. In many such cases it is highly desirable for the hole to be patched quickly. The patching operation may often be complicated by the problem of water rushing through the hole. Accordingly, there is a need for a patching device which is adapted to restore the hull temporarily and is quick acting and easy for one person to install. Such a device desirably will be versatile so that it may be used for different kinds of holes that foreseeably occur or holes having different area cross sections. Since it is foreseeable that the break may occur on portions of the hull that are uneven or rough, this device desirably will be adaptable for use on these uneven hull portions.